Hikari no Pretty Cure
Hikari no Pretty Cure (光のプリキュア Hikari no Purikyua, lit. Pretty Cure of Light) is a fan series based on Taiko no Tatsujin: Do Don to Nidaime. It centers mostly around Don, Katsu, and Arumi, and the theme is festivals, as well as focusing on the Japanese Taiko drum. It also tributes to old Pretty Cure concepts, such as a duo joined by another Cure-like heroine, a small team (3 or less), and a villain turning good. Plot Hikari no Pretty Cure Episodes The annual Taiko Festival is just around the corner, and sisters Donna and Kate are preparing to perform! Meanwhile, Dr. Waruru is creating robots that will be sent to cause trouble at the festival! Before it happens, Kate exclaims she spots an amulet shaped like a drum, and finds another for Donna. The two suddenly gain the knowledge of Pretty Cure and immediately transform into Cures Taiko and Matsuri! Together, with the help of Metallic Precious, whose identity is unknown for a while, the Pretty Cure will stop trouble and save the festival! Characters Pretty Cure Wada Donna (和田ドナ Wada Dona) Donna is the intelligent Cure of the initial duo. She is a professional Taiko drummer and loves learning about music. She wonders about life and always tries to find the bright side to every situation. She also is a huge fan of candy and will go about anything to have some. She transforms into Cure Taiko and her signature color is red. Wada Kate (和田ケイト Wada Keito) Kate is the cheerful Cure of the initial duo. She is very light-headed and trips a lot. She can withstand pain, even in battle. She is not so intelligent but always is taught by Donna about playing the Taiko drums. She is also a fan of manga, especially about magical girls. She transforms into Cure Matsuri and her signature color is blue. Arumi (アルミ Arumi) Arumi was created by Dr. Waruru, originally to obey him. After her first battle against the Cures, she broke free of control, but is always in and out of control. She loves fun and festivals, and especially adores cute things. She is interested in playing the Taiko drums for the festival. She transforms into Metallic Precious and her signature color is white. Allies Professor An old man who knows about the Pretty Cure and the robots that Dr. Waruru created. He always gives advice to the Cures for a strong battle. Mechadon A robot originally created by Dr. Waruru, but decided to help the Cures prepare for battles against the other robots. Villains Dr. Waruru (ワルルー Warurū) The series' main villain who sends his robots to cause trouble at the festival, but he soon realizes that two of them are missing. He is then shown to have the power to force a robot to fall under his control. While he uses the "Dr." tag, everyone just calls him "Waruru", because they don't think he's a true doctor. Antimony (アンチモン Anchimon) Has the power of obstacles. Yttrium (イットリウム Ittoriumu) Has the power of noise. Gallium (ガリウム Gariumu) Has the power of ice. Germa (ゲルマ Geruma) Has the power of fire. Tantalum (タンタル Tantaru) Has the power of boulders. Tungsten (タングステン Tangusuten) Has the power of speed. Tellurium (テルル Teruru) Has the power of portals. Trivia *Unlike the game, Arumi starts out as a villain creation, not a hero creation. Category:Hikari no Pretty Cure Category:User: Cure Believe Category:Fan Series Category:Series based on Games